Our Precious Time Together
by ChanDerp
Summary: Cryaotic fell in love in first sight with Markiplier, but he can't say it because he's too shy. Markiplier didn't know what to do with the feelings he felt for Cryaotic. Will there be any development in their situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't OWN them. I mean seriously. I'm just a simple teenage fangirl who writes fanfictions about my favourite YouTubers *pout* So uhh.. hope you're gonna like my first fanfiction because I don't know man. I mean I tried to write or type 'em all down, but my stupid Asian brain won't cooperate with me. (Yes I'm Asian XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_[Cryaotic's POV]_

It was night time, and it was time to me and Mark to record their co-op in Prop Hunt with Pewds, Ken and Minx. I was eager to see Mark, because I'm kind of in love with him at first sight. I was just sitting on my computer chair, setting up the audio recording and screen recording. I am already wearing my headphones and the microphone was also ready. "Mic test.." I spoke to the microphone and it was good to go. Suddenly, someone was calling me on skype. "Huh?" I wondered as my gaze to the pop-up window saying, 'Markiplier calling' I blushed, knowing that Mark was calling me on skype. I clicked the 'Answer' button.

"Hey Cry!" Mark greeted to me with a wave on his camera, which made my insides melt because of his manly voice and his beautiful face. "H-Hello Mark.." I stuttered, greeting him back. "So.. uh.. what time is the game starting?" Mark asked nicely while scratching his cheek. "Oh! Pewds didn't told you?" I asked and Mark just shook his head. "Well.. the game starts on 9PM" I said softly on the microphone as I glanced on the monitor, and saw Mark's face was a bit red. "Mark, your face is red" I said calmly, 'Wait.. is he.. b-blush—' My thoughts were cut off by Mark's sudden reaction to what I said. "W-Wha?! Nope! Hell no, bro!" He exclaimed as he covered his face with his arm. 'He's definitely blushing, but why?' I wondered again, then Pewds suddenly left me a message on my skype. "Wait a bit Mark.. Pewds left me a message" I said as I hold the call and started to chat with Pewds.

***CHAT LOG STARTS HERE***

PewDiePie: Hey Cry.

Cry: Hey there Pewds.

PewDiePie: Well, I'm just gonna let you know that Minx is going to host the game. The password is ***** (( LOL )).

Cry: Thank you, Pewds.

Pewds: :) Okay I'm just going to set the game.

=Pewds logged out=

***CHAT LOG ENDS HERE***

After that chat, I resumed the call with Mark. "Cry?" He called out to me, I blushed and answered to him, "Yeah?". I saw him fidgeting a bit and playing with his dark brown hair, "Well, uh… There's this event in Florida, which is really nearby your place", he said shyly. I wondered on what he was saying and I remembered that there was this event. "I was invited by my friend, so uhm… Can you tour me around Florida?" He asked to my in a nice, tender voice. I blushed and smiled, "Sure I can dude" I said in a cheery tone. Mark smiled at the camera, which made my heart skip a beat. 'Oh crap! H-His smile always makes me like this' I thought then I gazed at the time on the computer screen.

It was almost 9PM. "Hey Mark" I called out to him, which made Mark jump on his chair, which made me laugh. "I-I'm so sorry" I said between laughter. Mark pouted, "Just don't scare me like that, Cry!" He exclaimed. I chuckled, "Well.. it's almost 9PM. So let's start the game with everyone!" I said as Mark agreed and started the game, and so does I.

* * *

_Sorry that was short . But I'll be uploading more, so don't worry my friends. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't ****OWN**** them. I mean seriously. I'm just a simple teenage fangirl who writes fanfictions about my favourite YouTubers *pout* So uhh.. hope you're gonna like my first fanfiction because I don't know man. I mean I tried to write or type 'em all down, but my stupid Asian brain won't cooperate with me. (Yes I'm Asian XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_[Cryaotic's POV]_

The game ended at exactly at 1AM here in Florida. It was fun playing with Mark, Pewds, Ken and Minx. The five of us chatted for a while and after a few hours the three left the group chat in Skype and it was only me and Mark left. Then a notification appeared that Mark left me a message:

***CHAT LOG STARTS HERE***

**Markiplier:** Hey there Cry.

**Cry:** Oh hi Mark :)

**Markiplier:** About that trip to Florida, the time of my flight is 10:00 AM. So when I arrive, can we start the tour the next day?

**Cry:** Sure, dude. So, where are you staying during your stay here in Florida?

**Markiplier: **I don't know. I'm thinking to stay inside a hotel.

**Cry: **I see. I can drive you there.

**Markiplier: **Wow! Really, Cry? Thanks man. :D

**Cry: **No prob, dude.

Then there was this awkward silence between us. "Maybe.. Mark is asleep.." I said to myself as I checked the time. 2:45 AM. I stretched my arms, 'Man, I need to slee—' my thoughts were cut off by a notification sound from Skype. I glanced at it and saw that Mark left me a message again:

**Markiplier: **Cry, uhm, can I.. stay at your place, when I'm in Florida?

I felt my face heated up as I read his message to me. "H-He's.. going to.. stay at my place.." I said as I internally squeal in happiness. My heart was beating fast because of what is happening right now. Then another notification sound was heard. 'He messaged me again' I smiled and read his message:

**Markiplier: **Uhm.. never mind what I just typed there.

My eyes widen at the message he sent me. But I don't mind him staying here in my apartment for a while, so I replied to him;

**Cryaotic: **No.. it's okay. I don't mind you staying here in my place for a while.

**Markiplier: **Really?

**Cryaotic: **Yes, I don't mind. We can even play games together here in my apartment. And you won't mind about the food and stuff you have to pay for.

**Markiplier: **Thank you so much, Cry!

**Cryaotic: **You're welcome, friend.

**Markiplier: **Well.. I need to sleep now. Good night, Cry.

**Cryaotic: **Oh, okay. Good night, Mark.

=Mark logged out=

***CHAT LOG ENDS HERE***

After that chat with Mark, I shut down my computer and jumped on my bed, and hugged my pillow. "Mark.. is going to stay over in my place.." I muttered happily as I slowly went to sleep, snuggling into my pillow.

_[Markiplier's POV]_

After that chat with Cry, I logged out and smiled happily. I just can't believe that I can stay at his apartment. I like, no maybe I love him? I don't know, my feelings for him are kind of confusing, but I know that I have feelings for him. Hearing him talk makes me smile like a teenage girl. I went outside of the room where I record my gaming and my v-logs and heads to my bedroom.

I took off my black shirt, which leaves me wearing only my black boxers and I jumped to my bed and hugged my pillow. I glanced around my bed, which consists of pillow and the plushies that was sent in by my fans. "..I-I'm going to Cry's place.." I whispered to myself as I buried my face on my pillow slowly dozing to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! *w* _

_I'll post more chapters :)) though this will be only short, like 5 chapters? or 7? Because school days here in the Philippines are almost near and I'm kind of preparing my stuff, because I'm going to Singapore.. sooo yeah :D Have a great day there.. who ever read this :D_


	3. Author's NOTE :)

addressstrongThis is not an UPDATE. br /br /strongHello there everybody, I'm ChanDerp.. the author of this wonderful fanfiction :D I'm not updating this week because I am going to Singapore to visit my big sister. I'm going to update this strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"next week/span/strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;", strongSaturday/strong/span span style="text-decoration: line-through;"(Because I have no classes that day, and I'm in 2nd yr college)/span So yeah. I'm sorry for those who are waiting for chapter 3, but I am currently writing it :) br /br /Have a good day :D/address 


	4. Author's note part 2

_hi hello there- it's me- ChanDerp- I'm really sorry for the huge delay at the story- College was really a bitch for me [not kidding- it is ._.] so I'm still continuing the story :DD but be very patient :3 okay that's it- have a good day everyone :D _


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_[Markiplier's POV]_

9:00 AM. I'm already at the airport, waiting for the boarding time. I really feel excited and yet nervous in meeting Cry for the first time. 'Maybe he got this beautiful brown hair? Like those fan-arts', I giggled at my own thought, thinking that Cry would be so cute with brown hair. At the corner of my sight, I noticed that the girl beside me was watching my video. I also noticed that she was smiling and giggling quietly.

"You really liked my video.." I mumbled, but I think I said that out loud because the girl quickly turned to me. Her eyes were dark hazel and her skin tone was tanned. "..Y-You're…" she said as her voice were trembling in shock. "M-Markiplier..?" She finished her sentence. I noticed that her accent is different, it's not from the American country. "Yeah, I am" I answered her with a smile. The girl smiled happily and looked at me. "I-I'm a fan.. I, uh", she twiddled her fingers with embarrassment. "A-A huge fan, a-actually.." she finished her sentence with a gentle smile.

I smiled back at the girl. Her cheeks went red and giggled. "Oh uh… I-I made you something.. J-Just in case I might bump into you here in America.." she giggled as she rustled in her bag and pulled out a small square plush, which was Tiny Box Tim. I gasped and smiled happily. "Oooh~! Tiny Box Tim..!" I exclaimed as the girl handed it to me. "I made it by myself..~" the girl smiled proudly. I smiled at her, "Thank you so much…" I said gently and she rubbed her back of her head in embarrassment. "A-Aww shucks.. Y-You're welcome, Mark", she giggled.

Me and the girl was talking a lot of things as time goes by, then I heard the announcer saying, "All passengers from Flight 1087, heading to Florida. Please head to Gate 8 for boarding." I looked at my wristwatch to check the time. It's already boarding time. "I gotta go and thank you for the Tiny Box Tim", I smiled at her. She nodded, "You're welcome Mark. I hope you have a safe trip to meet your friend~" she smiled. I waved farewell to her and walks to Gate 8, pulling my luggage with me and holding Tiny Box Tim on my arm.

"I can't wait to show Cry this and tell this story", I mumbled to myself as I boarded the plane, flying to Florida.


End file.
